


Marichat May 2020 Fluffs

by Siwar_Cat



Series: Miraculous Ship Months 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Character's Name Spelled as Cat Noir, F/M, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwar_Cat/pseuds/Siwar_Cat
Summary: Here's my mostly fluffy contribution to Marichat May 2020.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ship Months 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845778
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	1. Prompts

Here are all the prompts for Marichat May 2020! I had to type them up as I couldn't figure out how to insert a picture.

Prompts: 

May 1: Witch AU  
May 2: Bell  
May 3: Mouse  
May 4: Thief  
May 5: Dare  
May 6: Hold my baton  
May 7: Disguise  
May 8: Don't tell me when to do  
May 9: Cone of shame  
May 10: Can I borrow your miraculous?  
May 11: Chat blanc  
May 12: Kwami swap  
May 13: Flower crown  
May 14: Chocolate  
May 15: Friendship  
May 16: Do not disturb  
May 17: Balcony  
May: 18: Banana  
May 19: Tuxedo chat  
May 20: Cat got your tongue?  
May 21: Fireworks  
May 22: Kiss  
May 23: Blush  
May 24: Confession  
May 25: Blep  
May 26: Toe beans  
May 27: Kitten Noir  
May 28: Lights out  
May 29: Pajamas  
May 30: Purrince  
May 31: Time travel


	2. Marichat Day 1: Witch AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's ready." He said after the water started boiling.
> 
> "Thank you, Kitty." She placed a quick kiss on his forehead.
> 
> "Not that I'm complaining, but all I did was boil some water."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loosely based off of Spatziline's Halloween Miraculous Video.
> 
> Here is the link.
> 
> https://youtu.be/B-4E3ElM7Bg

Marinette got up from her bed and stretched. Cat Noir, who had curled up at the end of her bed, peaked his little head out at her. He flicked his tail in annoyance, probably from the fact that Marinette had woken him.

"Sorry, Kitty." She apologized, reaching to pet his soft fur. He purred.

"All is forgiven?" She asked, her fingers rubbing under his chin.

She watched as his little cat body morphed into that of a human. He grew until he was taller than her, the fur on his face and body disappeared, replaced with pale skin. The hair on his head turned blond and grew longer. His eyes took on a human shape, though their unnatural green colour and diamond-shaped pupil stayed. His cat ears and tail remained.

Marinette's hand was still holding his face in a tender caress. His purring got louder.

"All is forgiven." His voice came, soft and soothing, but with a hint of mischief.

"Good." She retracted her hand. "So you'll let me work now."

Cat Noir's face fell. "I never said _that_. And what work do you have anyway, my _Purr-incess_?"

Marinette laughed. "I've been reading the spellbook, and you'll never guess what I found."

Cat Noir raised a brow. "What is it?"

"You know Pinocchio, right?" She asked.

"Yes..?" He didn't know where this was going.

"Well, I've found a potion that has similar effects as Pinocchio's curse. For every lie told from the drinker's mouth, their nose is to grow an inch."

"An inch for every lie?"

"Precisely. What a smart kitten you are!"

Cat Noir decided to let her sarcasm go this time. "Now I'm interested. Who's it meant for?"

Marinette smirked at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"It's Lila Rossi, isn't it?"

"I prefer calling her 'Lie-la.'"

"Of course you do."

"Anyway," Said Marinette. "It's best if we start as sooner rather than later, this potion takes a while to make."

"I don't get any belly rubs?" He pouted.

"Maybe if you behave, you'll get something better." She teased, patting his head. She got out of bed and stretched again.

"I'm going to get changed. You start breakfast, okay?" She instructed.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

About an hour later, Marinette was perched on a wooden stool with her spell book propped open on a reading stand.

"Hey, Kitty. Can you get the cauldron started with some water?" She called.

"Will do!" Cat Noir saluted and went off to complete his assigned task.

As Cat set up the cauldron, Marinette started setting out their required ingredients.

"It's ready." He said after the water started boiling.

"Thank you, Kitty." She placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Not that I'm complaining, but all I did was boil some water."

"Then use that as motivation to help me finish this. Now, crush these snake scales." She said, handing him a jar of said snake scales.

"Will I get another kiss?"

"We'll see about that when we're done."

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

They spent the morning and a good portion of the afternoon working on the potion. The recipe for the concoction was easy enough. However, it was particularly bothersome to make, as it was required that all the ingredients be boiled separately, then mixed together, and boiled again.

When they finished, they ended up with a single vial of red-black liquid. Now Marinette and Cat Noir just had to figure out how to get Lila to ingest it.

"I think I have an idea. How good are your baking skills?"

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

An hour later, Lila Rossi heard a knock on her door. When she went outside to check, she was surprised to be greeted by an empty porch.

"Hello?" She called out, but the only being there other than herself was a small, black cat, sitting near the bushes.

Lila noticed a neatly wrapped package and a card lying near her feet. Curious, she picked it up.

"From your secret admirer." She read the card aloud. Lila opened the package, revealed a dozen red, heart-shaped cookies.

"Oh, how sweet! Though it seems my _admirer_ was too much of a coward to show themselves." She remarked.

If Lila hadn't been as ignorant as she was, she would've noticed a witch hat peeking out of the bushes. She also would have noticed that the seemingly innocent black cat lying in the grass had hissed when she spoke and was now glaring at her.

But Lila was ignorant, among other things, and didn't notice.

She picked up a cookie and took a bite.

"Not bad." She murmured to no one in particular.

She went back inside, unaware of the horrors that were to unfold the next day.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

"Do I get my kiss now?" Cat Noir asked Marinette when they had returned home.

"Not yet, silly Cat." She said, swatting him away as though he were a pesky fly. "I want to see if it worked first."

"And why wouldn't it? It was made by the best witch in the world!"

"Don't flatter me. It won't get you that kiss any sooner."

Cat Noir pouted. "A cat can try."

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

The next day, Lila Rossi had invited her "friends" on a picnic. Though they weren't really her friends, just people she had managed to woo by lying and deceiving them at every turn.

Her so-called "friends" consisted of Alya Césaire, Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine, Alix Kubdel, Mylène Haprèle, and of course, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Adrien isn't joining us today?" Observed Lila.

"He's busy." Said Marinette through clenched teeth. Adrien Agreste was, in fact, busy. Busy sleeping on Marinette's lap and purring, that is. Adrien hadn't even gotten an invitation to this picnic.

"Anyways. I called you all here today to tell you about something _amazing_ that happened yesterday!" She gushed.

Ah, just as Cat Noir had predicted. If all went according to plan, Lila wouldn't be telling them she had just found some cookies at her doorstep the other day.

"What is it?" Asked Rose, curious.

"You see, yesterday _Adrien Agreste_ showed up at my door with flowers and these expensive flowers and heart cookies! He said that I was the love of his life and asked me to be his girlfriend. I told him I didn't know what to say, so I'd answer him today."

Ah, and so it begins.

She had told three lies. Adrien Agreste had not shown up at her door, he had not called her the love of his life, and she had not said she would get back to him on that.

As expected, her nose grew three inches.

The girls collectively gasped, but Lila thought they had been shocked at her story.

"So, I called you here today to ask you how I could reject him without hurting his feelings." She had lied again. She had really called to tell them this made-up story, and probably get a reaction out of Marinette.

Her nose grew another inch.

"Lila?" Squeaked Rose.

"What?" She asked.

"Um... Your nose..?" Started Alix, unsure of how to finish her sentence.

"What about my nose?" She reached up to touch it, only to be greeted by an extra four inches of cartilage.

Lila screamed. "My nose!"

"Calm down! There's has to be a logical explanation for this!" Said Alya.

"Pinocchio." Said Marinette flatly.

"Huh?" Asked Alya.

"Every time she lies, her nose grows." Explained Marinette, "At least, that's my theory." The girls glared at Marinette.

"Even in this situation, you have the nerve to call me a _liar_!?" Gasped Lila. "I didn't know you hated me so much! I would never lie to you guys!"

Another inch.

"Lila, what colour is your hair?" Asked Marinette.

"What? Brown, of course! Are you okay, Marinette?"

Her nose did not grow.

Alya seemed to catch on. "Okay, now tell us your eyes are blue." She said.

"You guys _know_ my eye colour! Why are you telling me to do this?" She laughed nervously.

Alya crossed her arms. "Lie to us about your eye colour and prove Marinette either wrong or right, then we'll know what kind of friend you really are."

Lila sighed in defeat. "I-I have blue eyes." She lied.

Another inch.

And that settled it.

"You guys! I've _never_ lied to you before this! I swear!"

Even when she knew she had lost, Lila still kept going, as though she thought her nose would take pity on her and not grow another inch.

The girls (and Cat Noir) got up from the table, angry at Lila's betrayal. They didn't care to help her figure out how this had happened, it served her right! They left her to figure out what to do with her seven-inch nose by herself.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

"Does the kitty get his kiss now?" Asked Cat Noir. They had arrived home, and Marinette had changed into her pyjamas and was getting ready for bed.

"I never promised." She taunted.

Cat Noir's ears flattened against his head, he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

"I'm just kidding! Silly Kitty!" She sat on her bed and opened her arms in an embrace. "C'mere my Kitten."

One thing she had learned about Cat Nor is that he was a sucker for hugs and cuddles. He displayed this more in his cat form, but as he wrapped his arms around her and curled himself into a ball at her lap, it became apparent he enjoyed cuddles in his human-ish body as well.

He purred. "That's a new one." He murmured.

"Huh?"

"You've never called me 'your kitten' before."

She lifted his chin with his finger, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Well, you are my little kitten, _Mon Petit Chaton_."

"I like that." His purring continued. "But don't tell me _that_ was supposed to be my kiss."

"'Course not, this is your kiss."

Without any warning, Marinette captured his lips in hers. He almost gasped in surprise, but didn't fight back. Their kiss was short and sweet, and before he knew it, Marinette was pulling away.

"Now, that just won't do." He murmured against her lips, pulling her in for another kiss.

Marinette's eyes widened in surprise, but she kissed back, her hands tangling in his hair as he gripped her waist. She kissed him harder and pulled him closer to her.

They pulled away, panting and red, unsure of what they should do now.

Cat placed a kiss on her forehead. They gazed at each other, a little dazed. Neither of them spoke.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time..." He whispered, breaking the silence.

"Me too."

He nuzzled her cheek, earning a giggle from Marinette.

"It's getting late, _Mon Petit Chaton_. We should get to sleep now."

Cat Noir crawled off of her, transforming into a cat and curling up at the end of the bed.

"Goodnight, my kitten."

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰


	3. Marichat Day 2: Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, _shoot _. Why did she have to say that!? Now she couldn't get the image of Cat Noir with his suit wholly unzipped. The zipper doesn't go down far, only about mid-chest. But damn.__

Marinette lay in a pillow fort constructed in the middle of her bedroom, a large bowl of popcorn with her.

Why was she watching a RomCom at 2 in the morning, you may ask?

Because her boyfriend, Cat Noir, had somehow managed to convince her to do so.

"Why did I agree with you to do this, anyway?" She muttered to herself, yawning.

"Because you just can't resist my charms, _Purr-incess_." He teased.

"Yeah, right." She grumbled sarcastically.

"You _know_ you have a soft spot for your little ol' alley cat." He continued.

" _Sure_."

"Ha! So you agree-"

Marinette reached over and flicked his bell. "Hush, Kitty. Or I'll throw you out the window."

When he didn't respond, Marinette looked over to him and was surprised to see him blushing madly.

"Cat Noir, are you okay?" She inquired, confused.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine." He muttered, looked down at his bell.

"Did I do something?" She asked, a little worried.

"N-no?"

Marinette looked down at his bell, puzzled at first until she realized that she had slightly unzipped his suit when she had flicked the bell.

"You, you silly Kitty!" She said, smacking him with a pillow. "Are you blushing because of your zipper?"

Cat noir looked away, embarrassed.

"It's only like, an inch." Marinette continued babbling. "I could've done worse."

Oh, _shoot._ Why did she have to say that!? Now she couldn't get the image of Cat Noir with his suit wholly unzipped. The zipper doesn't go down far, only about mid-chest. But _damn_.

She mentally slapped herself in the face, hoping Cat Noir wouldn't be suspicious of her silence.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He asked, seemingly regaining his composure.

"I was just... I'm... uh..." She attempted to come up with an excuse. "I was only thinking, that's all!" Her face flared up.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Thinking about what?"

Marinette made the mistake of letting her gaze wanter down to the bell, which gave her away.

"Oh, I get it! The thought of having my suit unzipped was just too much fo you because I'm so se-"

"Chat! Could you _be_ any louder?" She whisper-yelled, fortunately cutting him off from finishing his sentence. She reached over and pulled his bell upwards, zipping it back up. The sound of the bell jingled throughout the room.

"If I'd known you enjoy the thought of me without-"

In a desperate attempt to shut him up, Marinette grabbed Cat Noir's bell and yanked him towards her, pulling him into a kiss.

This was deemed effective as Cat Noir actually shut his mouth for once, kissing her back.

She pulled away shortly after, hoping Cat would forget about the whole ordeal and go back to quietly watching the movie.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off of me, _Purr-incess_!"

Marinette growled and reached back for his bell, but instead of kissing him, she de-attached it from his suit and used it to hit him in the head. It bounced off and landed in the ground with a _ding-a-ling_.

"Alright, alright. I'll shut up!"

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰


	4. Marichat Day 3: Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cat Noir?" She squeaked.
> 
> He hissed at her, crawling towards her.
> 
> "Catacl-"
> 
> She heard the words leave her mouth before she even knew she said them. Her yell thankfully interrupted Cat Noir.
> 
> "Multitude!"

Multimouse jumped from rooftop to rooftop, her mouse tail swishing behind her. Marinette had started going on patrol as Multimouse a while ago and found it easier to blend in with the shadows in a gray suit, rather than a red one. On top of that, it was easier to get into places unnoticed when she was tiny. Of course, she went on patrol with Cat Noir as Ladybug, as he still didn't know her identity.

"Marin- Um, Multimouse? What are you doing here?"

Speak of the cat, and he shall appear.

"Cat Noir? What are _you_ doing here?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"I asked you first." He responded, childishly.

"Um, Ladybug couldn't make it to patrol tonight. So she asked me to do it." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Cat Noir squinted at her suspiciously. "I thought she wouldn't give you a miraculous because your identity was revealed."

"Uh, you're right! But, you see, everyone's identity was revealed when Miracle Queen attacked, so Ladybug figured it would be easier to give it to someone who already knew how to use it, rather than ask someone new. It's not like there are any akumas around anyways."

That seemed to make sense to Cat Noir, as he stopped questioning her.

"Want to come with me on me and LB's normal route?" He asked.

"Uh, sure!" She said. She already knew the route, but she didn't tell him that.

"Come with me." He took her hand, leading her towards the Eiffel Tower. "We usually go to the Eiffel Tower, you can pretty much see the whole city from up there."

They arrived and sat down, looking over the city. Ladybug and Cat Noir would sit close together, but she was supposed to be almost a stranger to Cat, so she kept her distance.

Suddenly, this strange feeling crept over her.

 _Get away from him_. Multimouse heard a voice in her head say. _Run_.

Multimouse turned to look at Cat, who was staring intently at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Cat Noir?" She squeaked.

He hissed at her, crawling towards her.

"Catacl-"

She heard the words leave her mouth before she even knew she said them. Her yell thankfully interrupted Cat Noir.

"Multitude!"

She felt herself shrink, and more and more tiny versions of herself appeared.

Multimouse ran as fast as her legs could take her, all of her tiny versions splitting up. She climbed down the Eiffel Tower, her small body (or bodies) made hiding easy. She managed to get herself onto the ground, but it took her _forever_.

Luckily, there was no sign of Cat Noir. She didn't know what had come over the both of them, but she did know that it wasn't good and that she had to get away from Cat Noir before he found her.

She was unsure how she came to this decision, but she chose to split all of her tiny bodies up and hide, it hadn't even crossed her mind to detransform.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

Cat Noir didn't know when his demeanour towards Multimouse had changed. He'd been fine with her before, and he also hadn't felt any different towards her when she had first shown up during the Kwami Buster battle, so it made no sense to him.

But then, he realized, he hadn't been around Multimouse for very long. That must have been it. He only had the urge to attack her when they had sat down at the tower.

At first, he had felt a strange feeling of hostility towards her, he had mainly ignored it, though. Why would he think this way toward _Marinette_ , of all people? She hadn't even done anything.

But then came the uncontrollable urge to attack her. Cat Noir had tried to hold back, but it felt like he wasn't in control of his own body, and he pounced.

He had tried to use his _cataclysm_ on Marinette! Oh, he really messed up this time. He'd been cataclysmed in the ribs once by Miracular, and it hurt like _hell_.

 _Poor Marinette must be terrified right now_. He thought to himself. _What do I do?_

Well, first, he had to find her. Cat Noir had the feeling she had gone home.

He _hoped_ she had gone home.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

Marinette had gone home.

Well, two of her mini-selves had gone home. The others were all scattered throughout Paris. Two at the park. Two at the school. And two at the Louvre.

That's when she had snapped out of it.

 _What am I doing_? She asked herself. _Why was I suddenly so scared? Why didn't I just go home and detransform?_

Ugh, and now she had to get all of her selves together to transform back. This _sucked_.

"Multimouse!?"

Oh, _crap_. Just when Multimouse thought things couldn't get any worse.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I swear. Please, just come out."

Marinette peaked her head out from behind the chair leg, her other self doing the same from the opposite leg.

"Cat Noir?" She called out, though her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. What if he tried to attack her again?

But the look of relief on his face when he saw her calmed her down.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me! I would never try to hurt you on purpose!" He didn't approach her, as though he was afraid _it_ would happen again. Which it probably would.

"I'm fine." The first Multimouse responded, though, ironically, it sounded more like a squeak.

"Can you detransform?" He asked.

The first one bit her lip. "I can't. My other, er.. selves are split up. I need all of me to be together to detransform." The second explained.

"Alright, just tell me where they- I mean you, are, and I'll go get... you. I think I can try to stop myself from attacking you again."

"You really don't have to-"

"No, I do. If I had controlled myself the first time, this wouldn't have happened. Now come here." He extended his hand out towards both of her.

She hopped on, and he picked her up and placed one on each of his shoulders.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

Their first stop was the school. The two mini-Multimouses were already at the front, waiting. Cat noir placed them on his head, each of them grabbing on an ear to keep them steady as he ran.

The second stop was the Louvre, where Cat Noir allowed them to sit on his stick.

Finally, the park. Cat Noir let all of the Multimouses down, and they came together to form one Multimouse. Cat Noir's expression was strained at this point, and he didn't know how long he could keep himself under control.

Luckily, he didn't have to remain like this for much longer. As soon as Multimouse was in one piece, she muttered her detransformation words.

"Mullo, quiet time."

There was a flash of pink, then Marinette stood in front of him, dressed in her regular clothes, her space buns were replaced by her signature pigtails. Her mask had disappeared, along with any hostility Cat Noir had for her.

Mullo zipped into Marinette's purse, tired.

"I'll have to ask Ladybug about what happened." He told her, still looking apologetic.

"That you for helping me." She smiled.

He smiled back. "May I take you home?" He asked, offering her a hand.

"Of course."

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

They arrived at her balcony.

"Goodnight, _Purr-incess_." He said, taking her hand and pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

"Goodnight, _mon chaton_." She responded. Before he could turn around, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek, causing both of them to colour.

He saluted her, then turned and left. The second he was gone, Marinette went down to her room. She handed Mullo some cookies to munch on and regain their energy and apologized hastily for overworking them. Then she opened her closet and took out a large book she kept in the very back, along with the Miracle Box.

"Goodnight, Mullo. And sorry again." She said, taking off her necklace and placing it back inside the box after they had finished the cookies.

Then, she turned to the book. Master Fu had given her a translated version of the grimoire during her training to become the Guardian of the Miraculous not too long ago.

Marinette opened it to the pages on the Mouse Miraculous. As she read it, it became apparent that the Mouse Miraculous caused not only the Cat miraculous user to behave aggressively towards the Mouse Miraculous user when activated, but also the snake.

"Lucky I wasn't around Aspik or Viperion as Multimouse." She muttered to herself. She did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of those fangs.

"Well, that explains that." She said, putting away the book and the box.

She wouldn't be using the Mouse Miraculous with Cat Noir anytime soon.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰


	5. Marichat Day 4: Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He scrambled to obey her, almost tripping over himself in his haste.
> 
> "What did I do?" He asked nervously.
> 
> Marinette threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the chest. Cat Noir let out a "Mmph!".
> 
> "How could you not know?!" Yelled Marinette, clearly frustrated with him.

Marinette was going to _kill_ that silly, thieving, cat.

She ripped the pictures of Adrien off of her walls, throwing them into the recycling bin.

There was a _thump_ noise from the ceiling, signifying that Cat Noir had arrived.

"Hey there, _Purr-in_ -"

"Get over here, you thief!" Marinette cut him off.

Her tone frightened Cat Noir, as his ears went flat against his head.

"Thief? I didn't do any-"

"I said get over here!"

He scrambled to obey her, almost tripping over himself in his haste.

"What did I do?" He asked nervously.

Marinette threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the chest. Cat Noir let out a "Mmph!".

"How could you not know?!" Yelled Marinette, clearly frustrated with him.

"Listen, this is all some big misunderstanding. I'm sure if we just sit down, _calmly_ , we can work this out." He tried to reason.

Cat Noir expected another pillow to be launched at him, and was surprised when Marinette sat down on the ground in front of him instead. She was fuming, though. Cat swallowed and mentally kicked himself for whatever he had done to his princess to make her like this.

He sat down, facing her. "Alright, first of all, why are you mad at me?"

"Because you're a thief."

Cat Noir sighed. "How am I a thief?"

"You stole. That makes you a thief." She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"And what did I steal?"

Marinette looked away, muttering an answer under her breath.

"What did you say?"

Marinette turned to face him. "Y-you stole..." She mumbled the second half of the sentence, so it was unintelligible.

"Marinette," He said softly. "I can't fix this if you don't tell me what I did. I'll ask again: What did I steal?"

"M-my heart. You stole my heart."

Well, he wasn't expecting _that_. How was he supposed to fix this now!?

But the better question was: Did he really want to fix this?

"Why are you so upset?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise." Cat Noir answered.

"Okay," She took a moment to breathe before launching into her explanation. "You see, there's this boy, his name is Adrien Agreste-"

Cat Noir's breath hitched when he heard his name, but he tried to disguise it as a cough.

"I-I've been in love with him since he lent me his umbrella to use when it started raining. He's so sweet and kind to everyone, I couldn't help but fall for him, or so I thought.

"Then you came along." She sighed, as though talking about this exhausted her. "Cat Noir, I-I really like you."

Cat Noir was silent, the though of Marinette falling for him twice, as both Cat Noir and Adrien, sinking in.

"You probably think this is all silly-"

"No, no. I don't." He'd been chasing after Ladybug this whole time, and she never showed any interest towards him, romantically at least. But here was Marinette, who loved both sides of him. He'd been so blinded by his love for Ladybug, he'd never noticed. But if he had, he would've fallen too.

Like he was now.

Maybe it was time to move on from Ladybug.

He opened his arms out, inviting her into his embrace. Marinette crawled onto his lap, hugging him back and closing her eyes, content.

"I like you too."

"This doesn't stop you from being a thief, you know." She said.

"I know." He murmured against her hair, resting his head on top of hers.

"But you're _my_ thief."

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰


	6. Marichat Day 5: Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, it's not that you won't _like _it. Now, dare or dare?" She asked.__
> 
> _  
> _"Hey! You can't do that!"_  
> _
> 
> _  
> _" _Dare or dare _?"___  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that I'm late. I'll be uploading the other prompts later. I've had a busy week.

Marinette sat at her sewing machine, working on her latest design for Kitty Section. Cat Noir was next to her, leaning into her side and purring. Every once in a while, she'd reach over and scratch behind his ear.

"Can you take a break now?" Cat Noir whined.

"In a minute, I'm almost done." She responded.

"You said that half an hour ago!" He complained. "I'm bored!"

"Alright, alright." Marinette sighed, setting her sewing aside. "Do you have any activities in mind?"

Cat Noir thought for a moment. "Um... How about truth or dare?" He suggested.

"That sounds good. But... we can't force each other to do _anything_ the other doesn't want, alright?"

"But that takes away all the fun of truth or dare!" He protested.

"Please?"

"Alright." He huffed. "But you can't say no to _everything_."

"Deal." She responded.

"Alright, let's sit here." He gestured towards the ground. They sat across from each other, legs crossed.

"Do you want to start?" Asked Marinette.

"Sure, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Cat Noir took a second to think over ideas for a dare. "I dare you too... go outside and very loudly confess your undying love for unicorns."

"Excuse me?" That wasn't what she was expecting him to do, though she was glad for it.

"You heard me." He teased.

"Okay, okay. Come with me." She led him to her balcony.

"Ready?" She asked him.

"Of course! Though I wish I brought a camera..."

"Cat!"

"I was just kidding!"

Marinette took a deep breath. "Okay, here I go." She raised her voice. "I LOVE UNICORNS _SO_ MUCH! THEY'RE JUST SO CUTE AND FLUFFY AND MAGICAL. THEY ARE THE BEST ANIMAL EVER."

Marinette continued yelling for a few more minutes, until an angry neighbour stuck his head out of the window and yelled at her to shut up. Cat Noir was practically crying with laughter.

They went back inside, Marinette absolutely mortified.

"I hate you!" She yelled at him, though there really wasn't much meaning behind her words, and both of them knew it.

"My turn!" Her mood took a 180-degree turn? Marinette tapped a finger on her chin, pretending to be rooted in thought. Her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Why do I feel like I won't like this?" Cat Noir asked nervously.

"Oh, it's not that you won't _like_ it. Now, dare or dare?" She asked.

"Hey! You can't do that!"

" _Dare or dare_?"

"Ugh, fine. Dare." Grumbled Cat Noir.

"I dare you to act like a _real_ cat for the next ten minutes. You can't talk either, only meow and other cat noises." She smirked.

"What!? That's not nice!" Argued Cat, casting a pleading look at Marinette.

"That's what you get for embarrassing me!" Marinette took out her phone, setting a timer for ten minutes.

"Your dare starts in five... four... three... two... one... Now!" She pressed the button and put her phone aside.

Cat Noir blinked at her, looking like he wanted to say something, but staying true to the dare, he kept his mouth shut. He changed his sitting position so that it was more cat-like, and turned his head to Marinette, eying her and tilting his head to the side.

He was definitely gonna take advantage of this opportunity.

"You're scarily good at this." She told him, but he pretended not to understand her. Instead, he placed one gloved hand on hers, meeting her eyes. He was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't understand it.

"What do you want, Kitty?" She asked. He let out a soft purr at the sound of his nickname, earning a giggle from Marinette. Still trying to get his message across, Cat Noir nudged Marinette's hand with his head, then looked up at her. Marinette was still a little confused, so he bowed his head down, his ears twitched.

"Oh! You want me to pet you?" She asked. Her voice was a little patronizing, as though she was talking to a child, but he assumed it was because he was supposed to be a cat.

Cat Noir would've nodded if cats knew what nodding was. So, alternatively, he meowed. He'd never _meowed_ before, and both Marinette _and_ Cat Noir were shocked at how real it sounded.

"I'll take that as a yes." She laughed. "C'mere." Marinette opened her arms out in a welcoming embrace. Instead of hugging her like a _human_ would do, Cat Noir rested his head on her lap, curling the rest of his body into a ball.

"Oh, aren't you just the sweetest little kitten in the world?" Cooed Marinette, stroking his hair with on hand resting on his side.

Okay, she was having _way_ too much fun with this.

Cat Noir mewling in response, the room filling with the sound of his purrs as Marinette got to a spot _right_ behind his right ear. She _knew_ that drove him crazy. He seemed to relax more into her lap, the role of a cat coming more naturally now.

"Such a good little kitten." Marinette continued. Cat Noir really wished he was a real cat right then so he could sit with Marinette like this every day and have her coo at him and tell him what a _good little kitten_ he was.

"Oh, _mon petit chaton_ ," Marinette whispered fondly. She cupped his face with one hand and caressed it, lift his head up towards her with her thumb. Her other hand remained in his hair, gently running her fingers through it. Marinette knew it was odd for her to be treating Cat Noir like this, but she wouldn't be doing this if she hadn't known how much he loved it.

Cat Noir stared into her eyes, waiting for her to continue. _Yes, I'm your little kitten. I'm listening._

"You're just so _adorable_ as a cat. I can't handle this." She removed her hands from his hair and face, causing Cat Noir to whimper at the loss of contact. Marinette placed her hands under his armpits, hauling him up. Surprisingly, he was quite light.

Cat Noir looked into her eyes, confused at what she was doing. Then, Marinette leaned in, bringing her lips to Car Noir's forehead and placing a soft kiss there. How was he supposed to react to this!?

He mewled at her in protest when she pulled away, about to set him back.

"Oh, you silly, greedy Kitty." She teased, though she complied with his demands.

Marinette made sure Cat Noir was in a comfortable sitting-up position on her lap before leaning in and peppering him with kisses. On his nose, cheeks, forehead, cat ears, jaw. Everywhere that wasn't his lips.

All Cat Noir could do was purr to signify his enjoyment, and try to make sense of what was happening.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng was kissing him._

This had to be part of their little cat-game, right? There's no way she would be doing this under normal circumstances, right?

Right?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an alarm ringing. Marinette let go of him, much to his disappointment, and turned off the alarm.

"The ten minutes are over, Kitty."

Cat Noir crawled off of her lap, trying to hide his pout.

"Your turn." Marinette reminded him.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"I demand more cuddles." He declared dramatically. "That's your dare, I want cuddles."

"You're really gonna waste your dare on _that_?"

"I hardly see this as a waste. Now give me my cuddles."

Marinette opened her arms out, inviting him, for a second time, to lay in her lap.

"You're more of a cat than you think." She taunted, wrapping her arms around him as he lay on her.

Cat Noir ignored her comment, choosing instead to say: "I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep."

"But if I do that, the game will end." He whined.

"We can play at another time." She suggested.

"Pinky promise?" He asked, sticking his pinky out.

"Pinky promise." She agreed, wrapping her finger around his.

"Okay, then." He gave in, too tired to argue.

Sleepy Cat Noir was very much like a little kid.

"Can you wake me up if I sleep for too long?" Asked Cat Noir, his voice was getting quieter, and his words sounded more slurred as he got closer to falling asleep.

"Of course. Just rest. Okay, Kitten?" Marinette scratched behind his ear.

"Mhm." He responded, then mumbled something about his fondness of the nickname "kitten," but it was pretty much incoherent as he drifted off to sleep.

"You definitely like him." Whispered Tikki, flying to Marinette from where she had been perched in a ceiling support.

"How much of that did you see?" Asked Marinette, her face turning a bright red.

"All of it. You two would make a great couple, you know!"

"Tikki!"

Cat Noir shifted from his position on Marinette's lap, and Tikki quickly darted into Marinette's drawer, afraid he would wake up and see her.

He didn't, though, and remained sound asleep. Marinette fought hard to keep herself awake but ended up falling asleep as well.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

A little more than an ho _ur later, Cat No_ r woke up, tangled in Marinette's arms. He carefully got up, as to not wake her, and carried her to bed, tucking her in and placing a goodnight's kiss on her forehead.

Before leaving, he took a pen and paper and left her a note.

_Best truth or dare game of my life._

_Hope you had sweet dreams_

**♥️**

_Ton Petit Chaton_

Tikki, who had seen everything, would never let Marinette live this down.

It would be a good story to tell the kids, anyway.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰


	7. Marichat Day 6: Hold My Baton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold my baton." He instructed. "Imma go fight some bitches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is unbelievably late, and kinda bad as well, but bear with me here.

" _Purr-incess_ , are you okay?" Asked Cat Noir when he landed on Marinette's balcony.

Marinette was sitting on her chair, wrapped in a blanked and hunched over. She didn't look up or speak, only nodded.

As Cat Noir approached her, he realized why. He felt his heart clench in his chest when he saw her red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

She'd been crying.

But what unsettled him was the hard-cover textbook next to her on the wooden side table with a squished, purple butterfly.

An Akuma.

Cat Noir swallowed. "Marinette?"

Now she looked up at him, startled that he had used her real, full name rather than a nickname.

"K-kitty?"

Her voice was hoarse and weak. She sounded desperate, which only served to break Cat Noir's heart even more. He sat next to her and scooped her up into his arms.

He rested his head on top of hers. "Mari, I'm here for you. You can tell me what happened, or not, that's fine too. I want to help."

Marinette buried her head into his chest, shutting his eyes tight.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. His concern was almost too much for her, but she held back the urge to cry again.

Instead, she took a deep, shuddering breath, though it didn't seem to do much.

"Don't leave," She whimpered. "Please stay. Please stay here and hold me."

"I wasn't planning on doing otherwise." Cat Noir reassured her. He rubbed slow circles on her back, trying to calm her down and comfort her. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave. I promise you that."

It took a few minutes of silence for Marinette to be emotionally stable enough to speak again.

"Thank you, Kitty." She said. Cat Noir wiped off the remnants of her tears with the pad of his thumb, cautious of his claws.

"What happened." He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Marinette sniffed, and Cat Noir was worried she would break down again, but she took a deep breath and started her story.

"Th-there's this girl in my class, h-her name is L-Lila. You know her, r-right? Her voice was shaky, and Cat noir vowed he would get Lila back for whatever she had done to his princess.

"Yeah, I know her. Did... did she do something?"

She nodded slowly. Cat Noir took a sharp inhale. As Adrien, he had made Lila promise never to hurt the people that he loved and cared about again after she had gotten Marinette expelled. He was gonna make sure Lila got what was coming for her.

"What did she do?"

"She t-told my friends these h-horrible things about me, and n-now, none of them want to t-talk to me. I-I don't know what she said, b-but they believe her. They w-won't even let me explain myself." Marinette let out a dry sob, having already cried all her existing tears.

"And the Akuma?" Asked Cat Noir, tightening his grip around her.

"I-It's the th-third one th-that's come f-for me t-today." She croaked. "Mme. Bustier s-squished the f-first one, and I m-managed to run a-away from the second." She explained in between sobs.

Cat Noir let her cry, offering comforting words to her. Though they fell to deaf ears as Marinette only continued to cry.

A dark butterfly flapped towards them, catching Cat Noir's attention.

 _No_. Cat thought, trying to keep _himself_ from getting angry enough to be possessed by the Akuma.

His princess would not get akumatized, not today, not ever. He wouldn't fight her.

He _couldn't_ fight her.

He raised his hand and called on a cataclysm. All he had to do was brush his finger against the delicate wings, and it disintegrated.

Marinette looked up, her eyes wide in shock at what happened.

They both failed to notice the other Akuma Hawkmoth had sent. The first was only meant to distract them.

Cat Noir didn't see it until it was too late. It had gone into a string of beads sticking out of Marinette's pocket, which he would later realize was the lucky charm Adrien had given her on her birthday.

The charm _he_ had given her on her birthday.

Marinette shook. "No." She murmured. "No... No. No!" She kept repeating the word, her voice getting louder and louder.

The glowing butterfly silhouette appeared over her face.

"Princess Justice. I am Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to-"

"No!" Screamed Marinette. "Leave me alone, Hawkmoth!"

Cat Noir knew he should go. He would be vulnerable if Marinette got akumatized. His ring would be easy to obtain, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave Marinette by herself.

So he stayed.

Hey couldn't hear what Hawkmoth was telling her, but by her hesitation to shoot him down again, it seemed tempting.

"I can give you the power to bring justice to those who have wronged you, in exchange for the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Marinette's breath hitched. She could get her revenge on Lila, prove to everyone what a liar she was. Then, when she was done, she could go after Chloe, then XY and Bob Roth. She would be unstoppable.

"Princess, I know this is hard for you-"

 _Cat_.

"-But, please, hear me out. No Akuma victim has ever succeeded, have they? Hawkmoth is just using you, he doesn't care about helping you. He just wants the Miraculous for himself. Marinette, I don't want to fight you. The last thing I want is to have to harm you. Please."

"Go away!" Marinette cried out. At first, Cat Noir thought she was talking about _him_ , but then realized she was talking to Hawkmoth.

"Get out of my head! I don't want _anything_ from you!" She jumped to her feet and shook her head vigorously, trying to get him out. Eventually, the butterfly silhouette disappeared from her face as Hawkmoth gave up, at the Akuma left her charm.

"M-Marinette, are you okay?" Asked Cat Noir.

"I'm a little dizzy, but otherwise, I'm fine."

Cat Noir pulled her into a hug, sighing with relief.

"Cat?"

"Yes?"

"Am I a bad person for considering accepting Hawkmoth's offer?"

Cat Noir looked at her, surprised at her question. "Are all the other akumatized victims bad people?"

"No... I guess not."

"Then that's your answer."

They sat in silence, watching the sunset, until a group of teenage girls walked by, talking loudly.

"Oh, no." Groaned Marinette.

"What is it?" Cat Noir looked over the railing, spotting Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Alix, and... Lila?

"Hold my baton." He instructed. "Imma go fight some bitches."

"Cat!" Giggled Marinette, her laughter bringing joy to his ears.

"You can't do that! You're a _superhero_! And you shouldn't be using that kind of language, either!"

"Alright, you got me." He raised his arms in surrender, then, his eyes lit up. "Can you join me for a walk?" He asked.

His ring beeped a warning; they had three minutes.

"You're about to transform back."

"It'll be quick." He promised, offering her his hand.

"Alright." She gave in, taking his hand in hers.

Cat Noir used his baton to lower them down where Lila and Marinette's friends were walking. He rested his hand on the small of her back and held her close to him. Marinette tensed.

"Trust me, okay?" He whispered into her ear, then turned to the group of girls a few meters away from them.

"He there!" Cat Noir saluted them. "You're Marinette's friends, right?"

They turned around, shocked.

"Cat Noir? What are you doing here?" Asked Alya.

"Oh. I was just hanging out with Marinette." He explained.

Lila shot a glare at Marinette.

"What a coincidence! Lila was just telling us how you and her got into a relationship recently!"

"As in, dating?" Asked Cat Noir.

"Yeah, you're dating Lila, right?"

Cat Noir shook his head, genuinely confused. "That's news to me."

"Lila said you'd say that because you don't want anyone to know. She said you're doing it to protect her from potential threats." Explained Alya.

Lila grew nervous, realizing she was about to be caught in her lie.

"I already have a girlfriend."

He said the statement so naturally Marinette almost believed him.

"Who?" Asked Alya, her interest clearly sparked.

"If I say, you can't post it on the Ladyblog, or anywhere else for that matter."

"Deal." She said, not even hesitating.

"Marinette."

A round of gasps emerged from the group.

But Lila started at them skeptically, clearly not believing them.

"Prove it." She challenged.

"Gladly. May I, _Purr-incess_?" He turned to Marinette, waiting for her consent. Meanwhile, Marinette was having an internal panic attack. Would Cat Noir really kiss her? _Should_ she kiss Cat Noir?

Well, it _was_ only one kiss, it's not like she didn't trust him. Besides, the look on Lila's face would definitely make it worth it.

Marinette gave him a slow nod, but even after he asked, nothing could prepare her for the feeling of Cat Noir sealing her lips with his own.

The kiss was sweet, innocent. Marinette almost laughed at the fact that Cat Noir had to lean down to kiss her, but she didn't. If she laughed, she'd have to pull away, which was the last thing she wanted.

Cat Noir's ring beeped.

"Well, I gotta run!" He said, pulling away and giving them another salute before reaching for his baton. "Word of advice: Don't believe everything you're told, especially if it comes from _her_." He gestured briefly towards Lila, and then used his baton to lift himself onto the rooftops, before disappearing into the sunset.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

After a long and tired argument with Lila, Alya turned to Marinette.

"Girl, you really need to start telling me things like the fact that _you're dating the hero of Paris_. In fact, you're going to tell me _everything_ right now!"

Marinette flushed red. "Um. The sun's almost set, shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Fine, but you're going to tell me everything tomorrow!"

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰


	8. Marichat Day 7: Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reached into his breast-pocket, expecting to find a piece of camembert cheese, but there was nothing there.
> 
> "Shoot." He muttered.
> 
> What?" Asked Plagg.
> 
> "I forgot to bring cheese..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know it's no longer May. But I want to finish every prompt so I'll continue this until I do.
> 
> Thank you to typewritings and Justine559 for helping me write this chapter! And to MiraculousPotatouwu for helping me fix the mistakes! Their accounts are on Wattpad.

Marinette and Cat Noir sat together on Marinette's chaise lounge, eating a bowl of popcorn and watching Mean Girls. For some reason, Cat Noir had insisted on that movie, claiming it was a "sleepover classic." When Marinette asked if it would make him feel awkward, he only shrugged and said, "Why would it? I'm mature enough to go "Ewww" when people make out. It's just a movie."

_"Gretchen, stop trying to make 'fetch' happen, it's NOT going to happen."_

Marinette giggled at the iconic line, which made Cat Noir smile.

Then his ring beeped. Marinette was too focused on the movie to hear it, but Cat Noir did. He didn't normally detransform from being in costume for too long, but he'd arrived at Marinette's around ten o'clock at night, and it was now well past three in the morning.

"Can you please pause it for a second? I need to, um... do something." He asked, getting up.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Marinette, getting up and pausing the movie on her computer.

"No, um... I'll be back in a few minutes. Cat Noir climbed up the ladder to Marinette's bed and opened the trapdoor, leaping out. He jumped off of the balcony and into the alleyway next to the bakery before detransforming.

"No one told me you'd be at your girlfriend's house for five hours!" Complained Plagg, the moment Adrien dropped his transformation.

"I _told you_ I was gonna go over to her house for a sleepover!"

"I thought you meant you'd take a nice nap, not spend the night! Now, where's my cheese? I'm starving!"

Adrien reached into his breast-pocket, expecting to find a piece of camembert cheese, but there was nothing there.

"Shoot." He muttered.

What?" Asked Plagg.

"I forgot to bring cheese..?"

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

 _What's taking Cat Noir so long to get back? He said he'd only take a few minutes_. Wondered Marinette, starting to get worried.

"Should I go outside and check if he's nearby?" she asked Tikki.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to check." Her kwami chirped.

Marinette went up to her balcony, looking around for her lost cat. She was about to give up when she heard his voice from the alleyway, she couldn't make out what he was saying, but it sounded like he was talking to someone. Curious, Marinette decided to go investigate.

She climbed down the ladder and stairs then quietly left the bakery and into the alleyway.

"Cat Noir?" She called, out, sticking her head out the door. "Are you there?"

"Marinette?" She heard his voice respond, but she didn't see him.

She heard a loud crashing noise, followed by a groan.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned that he had hurt himself.

"I'm fine!" He called, emerging from behind the dumpster. Marinette caught sight of what he was wearing and burst into laughter.

It seemed that he was detransformed, and her suspicions were confirmed true when she caught sight of the floating black cat kwami.

" _What_ on Earth are you wearing?!" The young fashion designer exclaimed once she was done with her laughing fit.

"Well, you see..." Cat Noir started awkwardly. "My kwami needed food, and I forgot to bring some. I couldn't risk you finding out my identity and putting yourself in danger because of something stupid that I did, so I made this." He gestured towards his cardboard ensemble.

Marinette giggled. "I appreciate you thinking about me. Would you like me to bring your kwami some food?" She asked.

Cat Noir beamed at her, though she couldn't see it through the cardboard box covering his head and face. "That would be great."

"Does he have any preferences?"

"Cheese! Preferably camembert..." Plagg zipped towards her.

"But he'll take anything and be grateful for it. _Right, Plagg?_ " Cat Noir shot the small kwami a glare.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

"Well, I don't have any camembert, but I have some cheese croissants. Will those do?"

Plagg sighed. "Well, they aren't my precious camembert, but it'll have to do."

"Alright, I'll be right back with the food. You stay here. The cardboard will make too much noise if you come in, and it'll wake up my parents."

"Yeah, okay." Cat Noir agreed, nodding his head. The cardboard box shook and caused Marinette to let out another giggle before going back into the bakery.

"I'll be right back, _Cardboard Noir_."

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

A few croissants later, Plagg was outside with "Cardboard Noir," as Marinette had dubbed him. She had her back facing to them so he could take off the cardboard and transform.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Once the transformation was over, they went back into Marinette's room and finished the movie. It was extremely late by the time they were done, and the two agreed that it was probably best if they headed to bed. Marinette lay in her own bed, while Cat Noir curled up on the chaise, with a soft blanket and pillow generously provided by Marinette.

At some point in the night, the two confessed to being unable to sleep and ended up cuddling together in Marinette's bed until they fell asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeat.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

The next time Cat Noir came to visit, Marinette had a gift for him.

"This is for me?" He asked, taken aback. He held the wrapped box in his hands, examining it.

"Don't open it yet!" Instructed Marinette. She led him towards the bathroom. "Open it here!"

Cat Noir was confused, but he still complied, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He opened up the box carefully and was greeted with a note.

_Detransform and put these on._

"Claws in." Cat Noir said, dropping his transformation as directed. He picked the first item from the box, a black drawstring-hoodie with a bright green pawprint at the front. He smiled and looked through the other contents of the box.

There was a pair of comfy-looking black pants, and black socks covered in more green pawprints, which made him smile. There was also a fabric mask, the same shape as his own.

But what made Adrien laugh was the garment at the bottom: A headband with furry cat ears.

"Wow, you're girlfriend is really good at this." Plagg gushed uncharacteristically. "Do you think she could make something for me?"

"You're right." Agreed Adrien, admiring the clothes before undressing and pulling them on.

He looked at himself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Did he seem too much like Adrien? Would she recognize him? To be safe, he raked his hand through his hair and ruffled it. That was better.

He stepped out of the bathroom, giddy with joy at having received a gift that someone had worked so hard to make.

"What do you think?" Asked Marinette, beaming at him. He almost laughed at the fact that she seemed more excited than him.

"It's incredible! I love it so much! Wow, I don't know what to say. You made this? For me? In two days?"

Marinette flushed slightly. "Well, I did make them for you. I started working on them a while ago, but I didn't know if I should give them to you. Since the "Cardboard Noir" incident, I thought I could finally add the finishing touches. I can keep them here for you, and you can detransform and put them on whenever you come. That way, your kwami won't get tired. Also, I figured you'd be more comfortable sleeping in these over your costume."

Cat Noir was near tears at this point. No one had ever put that much thought and effort into a gift for him in so long, but here was Marinette, who had probably spent weeks on these and was acting like it was no big deal.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Marinette, noticing the little tears droplets running down his cheeks.

Cat Noir enveloped her into a hug.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much, and not just for the clothes. I love you, Marinette. I really mean it. Don't you ever forget that."

Marinette placed a hand on his back, rubbing circles against it as he leaned into it. She silently pondered what could've been going on in Cat Noir's life for him to be this emotional over a present, but didn't pry.

"Mark my words, _mon chaton_ ," She started. "I am going to spoil you with gifts and lobe and cuddles and affection every time you come here. You have no say in this." She promised.

"You really don't have to." Countered Cat Noir. He pulled himself away to look at her, though his arms still remained loosely wrapped around her.

"No, I do. And I want to. I forbid you from arguing with that."

"Or what?"

"Or... you're grounded." She threatened.

Cat Noir laughed.

"Now," Began Marinette. "Let's see how much of your cat tendencies need the ring to function, and how much come from just being the black cat miraculous holder." Marinette sat on the chaise, opening her arms out towards him.

Adrien accepted her invitation to cuddle, leaning his head against her chest and closing his eyes.

"You're still a sucker for cuddles," Marinette said, then asked, "Can you purr?"

"Sometimes." He murmured.

Marinette brought a hand to his head, but instead of scratching behind his cat ears like she would when he was Cat Noir, she ran her hands through his hair, as though she was using her hand as a comb.

Adrien sighed in happiness, and sure enough, a low rumble sounded from his throat.

"You two are sickeningly gross." Grumbled Plagg. Adrien had forgotten about him. "Now, what smells so good in here?"

"I brought up a few things for you," Marinette said to the kwami of destruction, gesturing towards her desk where a plate sat, white serviettes covering it. Plagg removed the napkins, revealing a few slices of camembert, fresh bread, and a bowl of milk.

"I figured since you'd be staying here more often, you might as well enjoy it." Explained Marinette.

Plagg looked Adrien dead in the eye and said: "Listen, kid. This girl here is a keeper. If you break her heart, I will break _you_."

Marinette giggled.

"If I ever break this beautiful girl's heart, you have full permission to cataclysm me away."

They left Plagg to his snack, and Adrien snuggled closer to Marinette, as she continued threading her fingers through his hair, looking at him with so much love and adoration he almost cried.

"You're too nice," Adrien said.

"Stop with that. I didn't do anything you didn't deserve." Marinette placed a soft kiss on his forehead, and Adrien was practically over the moon with elation.

"I love you so much." He mumbled into her collarbone.

"I love you too, _minou_."

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰


	9. Marichat Day 8: Don't tell me what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't try to help you if you don't tell me. Just tell me what happened and I-"
> 
> "Don't tell me what to do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MiraculousPotatouwu on Wattpad for helping me type up this chapter!

Marinette cursed as one she heard the familiar thuds on her ceiling. Of all the times he had to come, why now?

There was a knock on her trapdoor.

"Let yourself in!" Marinette called from the bathroom, "I'm busy."

She could see the trapdoor creaked open, and Chat Noir climbed into her room.

"I'll be out in a minute!" She yelled, "Hold on a second!"

It took Marinette a few minutes to finish up what she was doing in the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Grumbled Marinette.

Chat Noir blinked at her, confused. "Um... I'm here to see you? Is something wrong?"

Marinette flopped on her chaise lounge, looking very pissed.

" _Purr-incess_ , are you okay?" He asked, reasonably concerned. Marinette growled at him. "Don't call me that."

This only added to Cat Noir's confusion, "W-Why? Did I do something?" He asked.

His worry was so touching, even if she was rude in return. He was constantly there for her, and always so sweet, and kind, and sincere.

Shoot, she was crying.

It wasn't even a second before Cat Noir was at her side.

"Marinette, what happened? Are you okay? Why are you crying? Do you need anything?"

Marinette didn't respond.

"I can't try to help you if you don't tell me. Just tell me what happened and I-"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Cat Noir's ears went flat against his head, and his tail drooped. "I-I'm sorry, I just-"

Marinette cut him off by pulling him into a tight embrace. This was really beyond confusing.

"No, Kitty. _I'm_ sorry. You didn't deserve that." Marinette apologized, pulling away. "If I tell you what's going on, do you promise not to act all grossed-out?"

"Why would I do that?" Asked Cat Noir.

Marinette bit her lip. "I got my period for the first time."

Cat Noir's eyes widened. Marinette wasn't sure how she expected him to act, but it certainly wasn't this.

"I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Do you need me to get you anything? Water? Are you hungry?"

Ge definitely reacted better than she had expected.

"Just stay here with me." She said, pulling him onto her chaise with her. "You're warm."

Cat Noir calmed down. "Sure thing, Princess."

It wasn't long before Marinette fell asleep. Cat Noir picked her up and tucked her into her bed, kissing her goodnight on her forehead. He was about to leave, but Marinette cracked her eyes open slightly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Please stay here. I need you with me." She murmured, half asleep.

"Anything for you." He smiled at her and lay at her side, letting her snuggle against him all she liked as they both drifted off to sleep.

He didn't usually stay the night, but it was the weekend, and he was allowed to sleep in. As long as he was careful, he wouldn't get caught. But now, it wasn't time for Cat Noir to think of those things, he'd worry in the morning. Right now, it was time to admire his beautiful girlfriend and sleep.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰


	10. Marichat Day 9: Cone of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bad Kitty!" Marinette reprimanded him, though they both knew she wasn't actually as angry as she was trying to act, if the raging blush on cheeks that she was trying to fight was any evidence.
> 
> "Want me to kiss it better?" Asked Cat Noir, his suaveness returning.
> 
> Marinette laughed and sat up. "You're going to have to suffer the consequences for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew, what even is this? This is probably the worst chapter so far. I apologize for that.
> 
> Hopefully, the newer ones will be better????

Marinette had no idea how she had ended up being pinned to her be by Cat Noir. She had no idea how their sweet, innocent kiss ad turned into a heated make-out session. But she did know that Cat Noir would  _ never _ go too far without consent.

At least, she hoped.

She broke away from the kiss, ignoring the string of saliva that connected their lips.

"Kitty," She started, staring him in the eye.

"Yes?" He responded, looking a little guilty.

"H-how far were you planning to go?"

Cat Noir's eyes widened. "I-I wasn't planning on doing  _ that _ ." His cheeks flushed. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Marinette brought a hand to his cheek, cupping his face.

"It's okay,  _ minou _ . I'm fine, as long as you weren't trying to... you know." She attached their lips again, resuming their kiss.

Cat Noir's mouth trailed down from her lips to her jaw, then to her kneck. Marinette let him, she was sure he wouldn't go further than that.

She relaxed into her bed, closing her eyes. Cat Noir latched on to a spot on her collarbone, placing multiple kisses and even sucking on it.

"Kitty," Marinette sighed out, tangling her handing into his hair.

She felt his teeth graze the area, and a thought suddenly struck her head. She pulled away from Cat Noir in alarm.

Cat Noir blinked at her, startled.

"Did you leave a mark?" Asked Marinette urgently.

Cat Noir nodded slowly, hanging his head in shame.

"Bad Kitty!" Marinette reprimanded him, though they both knew she wasn't actually as angry as she was trying to act, if the raging blush on cheeks that she was trying to fight was any evidence.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Asked Cat Noir, his suaveness returning.

Marinette laughed and sat up. "You're going to have to suffer the consequences for that.

Cat Noir raised a brow. "What consequences?"

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

"This isn't what l had in mind when you said I'd have to suffer consequences." Grumbled Cat Noir.

Marinette had sent Cat Noir home the other night. He had come to visit the next day, thinking she had been joking about the consequence. But boy, was he wrong.

When he had arrived, Marinette hadn't greeted him with the usual hug and kiss, which, he had to admit, stung a little. But that wasn't the so-called consequence.

No, his punishment was much more humiliating.

Marinette sat on her chaise, patiently waiting for Cat Noir. It took him a second to register the object she was holding: A white cone, specifically, the kind they gave dogs and cats after surgery.

"Uh... Marinette? What's that?" He asked nervously.

"The cone of shame." She deadpanned. "Now, come here so I can put it on you."

"No..." Cat Noir whined, making a run for it.

Marinette chased after him. "Get back here!" She laughed.

They ran around Marinette's room for a good five minutes before Cat Noir let Marinette catch him.

"Is there anything I can do to get out of this?" He pouted as she put the cone of shame on him.

"You promise not to leave any marks on me again?" She asked.

"I promise." He assured her.

"Let me tickle you, and then you can take it off." She offered.

"What? No way!" Cat Noir complained.

"Then, you'll wear it for the rest of the night!"

"No, no! You can tickle me." He gave in.

"Good kitty." Praised Marinette, removing the cone.

"Just kidding!" Exclaimed Cat Noir, getting up and running again.

"Cat!" She groaned, stretching out the  _ a _ .

He didn't let her catch him this time. Instead, he spun around and tackled her to the ground, though he was especially cautious not to hurt her.

"Nonononononono!" Cried Marinette, realizing what he was about to do.

Cat Noir started tickling her, and Marinette would've screamed if her parents weren't downstairs.

"Please. Please stop." She managed to breath out between her laughter.

" _ Only _ if you promise to never  _ ever _ bring out the cone of shame again."

"Deal!" She agreed.

"And..."

"I get to pick out the movies for the next  _ month _ !" 

"Aw, come on!"

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰


	11. Marichat Day 10: Can I borrow your miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Noire whimpered and buried her head against his side, bring a hand to her face and hiding behind it. Her purrs silenced.
> 
> "No, no! I didn't mean it like that! Don't be embarrassed, I've done the same."
> 
> She uncovered her face and looked up at Adrien. Damn, she really felt like a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically Ladrien, but frankly, I don't care.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng lay in her bed, snuggling up against her boyfriend. Tikki was nowhere to be seen but was probably eating some sort of sugary snack somewhere.

"Adrien?" She started. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Yes, _Purr-incess_?"

"Do you think I'd purr and stuff as Lady Noire?"

His cat ear twitched in confusion.

"I don't see why not. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking. To be honest, there were a lot of things we didn't get the chance to explore when we switched miraculous. I barely even got time to process the outfit change during the battle. You know the braid was supposed to be my tail? I thought that was really cool. I wonder if I could undo the braid, and I'd just have really long hair."

Cat Noir chuckled. "You were very cute as Lady Noire."

Marinette gave him a pointed look. "What? I'm not cute when I'm Marinette, Multimouse, or Ladybug?"

Cat Noir smiled and leaned to rub his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss.

"You know what I mean."

"Anyways, I hope we get another opportunity to switch miraculous. I'd like to be Lady Noire again."

He knew Marinette wouldn't say, _"Can I borrow your Miraculous?"_ probably because she didn't want him to think she was obnoxious, so she was strongly hinting at it.

Cat Noir started sliding his ring off, his transformation coming off with it. Plagg appeared.

"The Miraculous aren't meant to be used for you to play _dress-up_ with them." He grumbled in his nasal voice.

"We know, but just this once? We'll leave you alone to hang out with Tikki afterwards." Marinette promised, knowing the two kwamis enjoyed spending time alone together, though neither of them would admit it. " _And,_ I'll make croissants with camembert."

"Alright, fine." He gave in with a huff. "But just with once!"

Marinette removed her earrings and handed them to Adrien, who put them on his own ears. Even though only the ring would be activated, the idea of wearing both the Miraculous of creation and destruction made her feel uneasy.

"Plagg, claws out! She said. There was a flash of green light, and her pyjamas were replaced with a black catsuit. Her hair grew much longer and into a braid. One her transformation was complete, she looked up at Adrien, who was now in his own "I heart Ladybug" pyjamas.

"You look adorable!" He gushed.

She twirled the end of her braid around. "Are those Ladybug pyjamas I see?" She teased.

Adrien's cheeks coloured slightly.

"Well, I'm flattered." She practically purred.

"I'm going to put my hair down, mind lending a hand?"

Adrien nodded.

Lady Noire got up and went to her vanity, grabbing a hairbrush before returning to Adrien. She placed the brush down next to her and removed the green elastic from the end of her braid before starting to unbraid it.

It took her a while, and Adrien had to help her. Once she was finished, her hair practically pooled around her. Adrien picked up the hairbrush, and Lady Noire turned, so her back was facing away from him.

He took a section of her hair and started to brush it.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" He said, placing a kiss on her shoulder, though there were no knots or tangles in her hair.

"Okay." Lady Noire agreed.

"Can I do your hair?" Adrien asked after he finished brushing it out.

"You know how to do hair?" Marinette turned to face him, looking impressed.

"Yeah. How would you like me to do yours?" He responded.

"I don't know, surprise me."

Adrien thought for a moment before an idea hit him. He parted her hair into two halves and began working on braiding one of them, starting from her hairline.

"Tell me if it's too tight, 'kay?"

"Mhmm."

Around fifteen minutes later, Adrien was done. The two teenagers got up and went to the mirror so Marinette could see herself, Adrien had braided two elegant dutch braids into her hair, leaving out her bangs and the shorter strands at the front.

"Wow, this looks great!" Gushed Marinette. She turned to Adrien, taking his hands and placing a kiss atop his knuckles. "My _purr-ince_ is very talented."

"You could do your hair in any style and still look beautiful." Adrien complimented. His innocent demeanour shifted, turning a little more flirty, a side of him he would only show as Cat Noir.

"Now, let's see what Cat tendencies I can coax out of you like you always do to me." He smirked, pulling Marinette to sit next to him on her chaise.

Marinette lay her head on his side, the way she had watched him do many times before.

"This feels a little awkward." She admitted, her right cat ear squished against him.

"Don't worry," He said, leaning down to place a kiss on her head. "You'll forget about it soon." He paused for a second.

"I've never been on the giving end of this before, so if I do something wrong, or make you feel uncomfortable, just tell me."

Lady Noire nodded.

Adrien brought his left hand to her head, scratching gently behind her ear. His other hand went to take or gloved one, tracing slow circles on the back of her palm.

Lady Noire closed her eyes, relaxing into his touch.

"You're good at this." She whispered.

Adrien let go of her hand, placing his index finger under her chin and using his thumb to stroke her cheek. He tilted her face towards him and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her nose's tip.

"My Kitty." He cooed.

Lady Noire blushed and looked away, a soft rumble sounding from her chest.

Was this how Cat Noir felt when she did this to him? Did his stomach flutter with butterflies at every touch, like hers was doing now?

"You're so cute." Continued Adrien, meeting her eyes.

"Who's my little kitten?" He asked, his voice patronizing, though she found it strangely satisfying.

"Me." She purred. "I'm your kitten." In any other situation, this would have been _extremely_ embarrassing, but something about it was so _intoxicating_. Her brain felt foggy and _sleepy_.

"Good kitten." Adrien praised, though she hadn't really done anything. " _Such_ a good kitty."

His words were like music to her ears. Her purrs grew louder, her way of telling him to keep going when she didn't trust her mouth to form coherent words.

"You have no idea how cute you look right now." He moved his fingers, focusing on a different part of her head to pet.

Marinette didn't know why, but him rubbing that _specific_ spot just felt so _good_. She leaned into his touch, rubbing her head against his hand and accidentally letting out a soft mewl.

Adrien stilled. "Did you just..?"

Lady Noire whimpered and buried her head against his side, bring a hand to her face and hiding behind it. Her purrs silenced.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that! Don't be embarrassed, I've done the same."

She uncovered her face and looked up at Adrien. Damn, she really felt like a cat.

"Can you do it again?" He asked, sounding a little shy.

Lady Noire took his hand and guided back to her head.

"Just keep doing what you were doing before." She mumbled lazily.

"Do you like it here?" He asked, scratching the spot that he had been petting before.

She mewled in response, closing her eyes as the sound of her purring filled the room again.

They continued like this for a while, Lady Noire getting sleepier and sleepier as time went on. Adrien was very much aware of this, so he wasn't surprised when she sat up on all fours, stretched and yawned, arching her back as she did so. Then she curled into a ball and placed her head in Adrien's lap.

"I'm going to sleep." She announced, her words slurred.

"Goodnight, m _a Minette_." He said, sighing and gazing tenderly at her.

She hummed in response, already halfway to Dreamland.

Adrien waited until she had been asleep for a few minutes before picking her up and carefully carrying her to bed. He tried to lower her down, but she held on to him, snuggling against his chest.

"You're too cute for your own good," Adrien whispered.

Realizing there was no way to leave without waking her, Adrien lay on the bed with Marinette wrapping herself around him. He carefully removed his ring from her hand, replacing the earing in her ears before sliding it back on his own finger.

Plagg flew out of the ring when Marinette detransformed, opening his mouth to complain, most likely. Adrien shushed him before he has the chance to start talking by placing a finger to his lips and pointing to Marinette.

"Tikki's probably in the bakery eating. If you wake Marinette _or_ her parents, I will _end_ you. Got it?" He whispered to Plagg.

Plagg nodded in understanding and dashed downstairs to meet his Sugarcube.

Adrien pulled the covers over him and his sleeping girlfriend, kissing the top of her head and whispering, "I love you, _ma Minette_."

Marinette stirred in her sleep, and Adrien worried he had woken her, but she only snuggled closer to him.

Then she muttered something that almost made his heart leap out of his chest.

"I love you, my _Purr-ince_."

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰


	12. Marichat Day 11: Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a third round of knocks, and Marinette rushed to open the trapdoor, bracing herself for what was coming. 
> 
> "Purr-incess."
> 
> It was his voice, albeit more sinister-sounding, it was still his.

Marinette ducked into her room, sore all over and tired. Today had to be the worst day of her life.

When the akuma alert went off that evening, she had thought it would Mr. Pigeon (for the fifteenth time that week), or maybe another kid who had awoken from a nightmare, no big deal. The last thing she expected was for her partner to be the akumatized victim. His black suit turned into a bleached white and his emerald green eyes a cold, crystal blue. 

She knew she had no chance of winning this one, no way. She had given out a Miraculous to everyone who had ever had one, Alya, Nino, Chloe, Kagami, Max, Kim, and Luka. There would probably be some speculation on why Multimouse hadn't shown up, but she didn't care. She would come up with an excuse somehow.

Cat Blanc had shown no mercy, launching cataclysm after cataclysm at them. They had managed to dodge them all before both sides had tired themselves out and hurried away. Ladybug and told her fellow superheroes to give back their Miraculous and informed them that there would be no more fighting battles for a while. They would wait for Cat Blanc to stop expecting them to show up, then they would strike while his guard was down.

Marinette plopped on her bed in exhaustion, Tikki had eaten eight cookies to replenish her energy, (she was that tired, and went to sleep while Marinette had changed into her pyjamas). She was a few seconds away from passing out herself when she heard a sound from the trapdoor above her. 

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

She almost instinctively opened it, but then remembered that Cat Noir had been akumatized.

_Oh no_ , this was not happening. 

The knocking sounded again, only louder this time, Marinette panicked and carefully, but hurriedly, picked up Tikki and took her into a bed she had made in her closet for when a Cat Noir had visited so she could stay out of sight.

There was a third round of knocks, and Marinette rushed to open the trapdoor, bracing herself for what was coming. 

" _Purr-incess_."

It was his voice, albeit more sinister-sounding, it was still _his_.

Marinette watched him as he climbed in, mouth agape. She already regretted letting him in, it was one thing to fight him as Ladybug, but now, he was in her room, covered in bruises _she_ had caused. She wasn't sure if he was here on a peaceful agenda or not. But she _really_ hoped he was. She had nothing to defend herself with, and she couldn't transform in front of him, it would reveal her identity to Hawkmoth.

Marinette tried to open her mouth to respond, probably ask him to leave, but all that came out was a pathetic whimper. 

He stared at her, his eyes cold and forbidding, making Marinette want to hide. What was _wrong_ with her? She was never this frightened when facing an akuma!

Finally, he spoke.

"Food." He said, his voice commanding. "I need food, bring me some."

Marinette nodded quickly, getting up and rushing to get the food he had asked for. She came back a little over a minute later with a plate full of cheese croissants, macarons, and a cup of water. She handed them to him without a word and watching as he _devoured_ them, barely taking time to chew.

Cat Blanc finished and put the plate down, staring at Marinette intensely. She shrunk away under his gaze. A million questions ran through her mind, but she couldn't ask any of them. Marinette was one wrong move and a cataclysm away from being a goner.

"You're scared," he noted, moving closer towards her.

Marinette shut her eyes tight, hoping that this was all a nightmare and that she'd wake up in the morning, safe and sound. That she wouldn't have to stress about how she would fight Cat Noir and purify his akuma. That she would go on patrol with her partner and best friend like always.

But no, this wasn't a nightmare. It was the cold, brutal reality.

A startling thought popped into her mind.

What if he was here because he had found out her identity?

_He probably did._ Marinette thought miserably. _And now he's here to kill me and take my Miraculous. I'll never see Maman and Papa or Tikki or my friends again. I'll never be able to save my partner. Cat Blanc will find the Miracle Box and give it to Hawkmoth, and I won't be able to stop him. I'll never marry Adrien and have Emma, Hugo, Louis. I'll never become a fashion designer, or even graduate ly_ cée _. This is it. Everything will end now._

Tears welled up in her eyes as she choked back a sob. 

"P-please, don't hurt me." She begged.

Cat Blanc raised a clawed hand (or paw?) to her face, wiping away her tears as they fell. Marinette kept her eyes closed, not wanting to face him.

She felt something warm and soft against her forehead, but when she opened her eyes, the only sign of Cat Blanc ever being there was the plate, now licked clean.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

He came back the next night, letting himself inside, this time. Cat Blanc sat quietly on her bed, watching as she worked on her sewing. He left his presence unannounced.

A few minutes later, Marinette got up and stretched, using one hand to stifle her yawn. She looked up, noticing Cat Blanc, and gasped, stumbling backwards and falling over.

"I need food." Cat Blanc stated coldly.

"Yes, yes! Of course!" Marinette scurried off and came back with a plate of food like the day before.

He at quickly, not leaving a single crumb. When he was done, he licked his fingers. Marinette thought he would go, but instead, he turned to her.

"Why are you afraid?" He asked, his brows narrowed, and his pupils dilated.

"Y-you were akumatized." She stuttered out.

"And so was the Evillustrator, yet you weren't afraid of him." He deadpanned.

"Yes, but you're.. you're..." 

"Scarier? More powerful? He finished for her.

Marinette nodded her head slowly.

Cat Blanc put the plate down next to him and scooted closer to her, their knees touching as they sat criss-cross, facing each other on the bed.

"I'd never hurt you," he said softly, his voice low. "You've been nothing but kind to me, from the day that I met you. What kind of monster would I be If I repaid for your kindness by harming you?"

His eyes softened as he brought a hand to gently cup her cheek, causing her breath to hitch. That was her Kitty, he was still in there. 

"Kitty..." She breathed out.

"My Mari, my princess, my precious, _precious_ Marinette." He brought her face to his, forehead-to-forehead, nose-to-nose.

"Kitty?" She said again, this time it sounded more like a question. 

"Yes?" 

"If you don't mind me asking, I have a few questions for you."

"Ask away."

"Um, does Hawkmoth know you're coming here?"

"Hawkmoth currently has zero control over me. It's late, and he's asleep. He knows nothing of my visits, and can't use you against me. That's why I come at night."

Marinette nodded and bit her lip, debating whether or not she should ask her next question.

"What happened for you to be like this?"

His expression turned back to cold, and he moved away from her, getting up to leave.

"Cat! No! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked-" Marinette tried calling out.

But he was gone.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

Marinette sat on her lounge chair outside, using a quilt to keep out the cold, which really wasn't all that useful in this weather. She had wanted to wait outside for Cat Blanc, rather than have him sneak up on her again. Well, that was assuming he would actually come back after last night. She hoped he would at least come for food, she wouldn't even make him talk. It's not like he had anyone else feeding him.

Marinette shivered under her quilt, pulling it closer to her body. He probably wouldn't come.

_Ugh_ , why did she have to get him mad? Images of her poor Kitty, hungry, cold, and alone flashed through her mind. Marinette shook her head. He was smart, he could figure something out.

"Why are you here?"

Marinette turned her head around so fast, it was a wonder how she didn't have whiplash.

So much for not having him sneak up on her.

"Um... I live here..?" She responded, confused about why he was asking her this.

Cat Blanc jumped from the brick wall he was perched on, looking very much like his namesake, and landed on the wooden floor a few meters away from Marinette.

"I meant, why are you outside?" He clarified.

Marinette stared blankly at him, baffled.

"It's too cold for you out here. You'll get sick. Go back inside."

Marinette nodded her head quickly. She got up, but ended up tripping on the end of her quilt, and falling over.

Cat Blanc caught her, then hoisted her up into his arms.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking you inside."

He opened up the door in the ground and lowered them into her room.

"Er... Thank you?" Said Marinette, sitting up on her bed. 

"Why were you outside?" He asked again.

"I-I was waiting for you."

"And you didn't think to do it inside? Or better yet, not wait at all?" 

Marinette looked away as he set her down on her chaise. 

"Would you like me to get you food?" She asked him. 

"Yes." He responded.

Marinette got up and snuck downstairs, careful not to wake her parents. She took a little longer to come up than usual, but Cat Blanc realized that it was because she had two sandwiches and one of the mugs when she did come back. He watched her place the plate of food in front of him on the chaise, along with a cup.

Cat Blanc picked up a pink macaron and held it to Marinettes's mouth, watching her expectantly.

"Oh. That's all for you. You don't need to."

She was interrupted by Cat Blanc bumping the macaron against her bottom lip, which silently translated to "Shut up and eat."

Marinette slowly parted her lips and took a hesitant bite from the pastry. Cat Blanc caught the crumbs that fell with his other hand as to not make a mess on her chaise. He kept the confection near her lips as she took another bite, before finally popping the last little piece into her mouth.

Cat Blanc ate the rest of his food without a sound, while Marinette quietly sipped her tea. They sat in awkward silence, until Marinette finally broke it. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have-"

"S'not your fault," He mumbled, his mouth full of croissant. 

Swallowing, he said, "I overreacted."

"No, I-"

" _Not. Your. Fault."_

Marinette shut her mouth, staring into her half-empty mug.

"Do you still want to know?" He avoided looking at her. Instead, he chose to direct his gaze at the many pictures of Adrien hanging on her wall. 

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but just know that I'm here for you. I'll _always_ be here for you, whether your Cat Noir, or Blanc, or Vert, or even Rose."

She gave him a small smile, opening her arms out to him. She had done this countless times with him as Cat Noir, but it was different now. She was offering him comfort, emotional support, a safe place to get him to talk about what had happened.

Cat Blanc rested his head on Marinette's stomach, bringing his arms to wrap around her waist. Marinette placed her hands on his back.

There was another silence, and Cat Blanc took in a deep, shuddering breath before speaking.

"A got a-akumatized because... because..." He paused. Marinette could feel his heart pounding, and one glance at his face confirmed he was holding back tears.

"N-no one loves me!"

And just like that, the flood-gates burst. Cat Blanc sobbed against her. He clutched her sides, his claws digging into her skin just enough to hurt.

"My... my mom d-died a year ago," He sniffled. "A-and my dad doesn't care about me. I have to book an _appointment_ to _talk_ to him. A-and-" He took a second to try and compose himself. "My friend since childhood is just using me for fame." His sobbing continued, and Marinette felt tears pricking her eyes. How could she have been his partner for so long, and only just hearing about this?

Wait a second...

"Adrien?"

Marinette heard a muffled "I'm so stupid" from him as he tightened his grip on her.

" _No._ "

Cat Blanc looked up at her, his face streaked with tears.

"Don't you _ever_ call yourself stupid again!" She scolded him, scowling. "Adrien, you are the sweetest, smartest person I know, both inside the mask and outside." She wiped the tears off his cheeks, leaning down to kiss where they once were. "And you _are_ loved."

His sobs dissolved into hiccups, and he looked away from her.

"By who?"

"Well, to start off, Alya and Nino love you. You're their best friend."

Cat Blanc frowned. "Ladybug doesn't love me."

"Ladybug loves you _very_ much."

He scowled at Marinette. "Then why does she keep rejecting me!? Why has she never said she loves me? How would you know anything, anyway!?" His brain took a second to register what his mouth was saying, but his eyes widened when it did.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that." His eyes welled up with tears again. "I always mess things up."

"Adrien, it's alright. Why don't you let me purify your akuma, and then we can have a nice chat?"

"Purify my akuma?"

The realization of what she meant hit him.

"M-my Lady?"

"Spots on." She said, detangling herself from his arms.

Ladybug was sitting in front of him. 

_Ladybug_ was sitting in front of him.

Ladybug had listened to him cry, she had wiped his tears and kissed them away.

Ladybug had told him that she _loved_ him.

"Where's the akuma?"

Cat Blanc pointed at his bell, too shocked to form words. 

_His Lady and his Princess were the same person._

Ladybug made quick work of purifying the akuma, before detransforming.

"Thank you so much." Cat Noir said, if he kept it up at this rate, he'd start crying again.

"Kitten, I love you so much. I don't want you to _ever_ forget that." Marinette cupped his cheek. 

Cat Noir puller her into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

"Why are you about to cry again?" Asked Marinette, rubbing his back.

"I'm happy." Cat Noir responded, peppering her face with kisses.

"Silly kitty, you missed!" Marinette giggled.

"Huh?"

Marinette pulled him in to kiss his lips.

  
⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start putting words count because I am way too proud of this.
> 
> Word count: 2498


	13. The End

Hey guys! I was unable to finish Marichat May by the end of May, since writing a chapter every day is pretty hard. So the will mark the end of my Marichat May for 2020! I really hope you enjoyed it.

If you want some more Marichat content by me, you can check our my fanfiction "After 10 O'Clock." Now that I'm done with Marichat May, and gotten over my recent writers block and finished online school, I'll be able to write more chapters at a faster pace than usual.

Thank you so much for reading, I love you all! ❤️


End file.
